moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement
| country = United States | runtime = 113 minutes | language = English }} The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement is a 2004 American romantic comedy film and the sequel to 2001's The Princess Diaries. Unlike the first film, this film is not based on any of the books. Most of the cast returned from the first film including Julie Andrews, Anne Hathaway, Héctor Elizondo, Heather Matarazzo, and Larry Miller. Garry Marshall returned to direct and Debra Martin Chase to produce the sequel. New characters include Viscount Mabrey (John Rhys-Davies), Lord Nicholas Devereaux (Chris Pine), and Andrew Jacoby (Callum Blue). It was released on August 11, 2004 by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot Five years after the first film, Crown Princess of Genovia Amelia "Mia" Thermopolis (Anne Hathaway) has just graduated from Princeton University's Woodrow Wilson School and is returning to Genovia with her bodyguard Joe (Héctor Elizondo). There, she will await her reign once her grandmother, Queen Clarisse (Julie Andrews) steps down as Queen. During Mia's 21st birthday party, she dances with all the eligible bachelors in hope of finding a husband. She becomes attracted to a handsome gentleman named Nicholas (Chris Pine). During the course of the night, Mia's tiara falls off and is caught by Parliament member Viscount Mabrey (John Rhys-Davies) who secretly plans to steal Mia's crown. While the Parliament is in-session the next morning, Mia stumbles upon a hidden room that allows her to secretly listen in. Viscount Mabrey reveals his nephew, Lord Devereaux, is another heir to the Genovian throne. Despite Queen Clarisse's objection, the only way Mia can assume her duties as Queen is if she marries within the month. Clarisse invites Lord Devereaux to stay at the palace, while Mia is shocked to discover Lord Devereaux is Nicholas. Mia's best friend Lilly Moscovitz (Heather Matarazzo) surprises her by visiting. Together, they pick through potential husbands. Mia eventually chooses Andrew Jacoby (Callum Blue), Duke of Kenilworth and days later they are engaged. Mabrey plans to have Nicholas woo Mia and dissolve the engagement. For a ceremony, Mia is to ride sidesaddle but does not know how. Queen Clarisse provides an ancestral wooden leg decoy to make it look like she's riding sidesaddle. Mabrey spooks Mia's horse with a rubber snake and Joe rushes to Mia's aide, but accidentally tears off the wooden leg. Humiliated, Mia flees to the stables, where Nicholas fails to comfort her. At a garden party, Mia and Nicholas quarrel about Mia's relationship with Andrew; Nicholas tricks Mia into admitting she doesn't love him. Angered, she argues but instead gets bombarded by a kiss. At first, she kisses him back, but then backs away. Nicholas pursues her even more, which causes both of them to fall into a fountain. Queen Clarisse finally tells Mia that her behavior with Nicholas needs to stop. During the Genovian Independence Day parade, Mia sees some boys picking on a little girl (Abigail Breslin) and abruptly halts the parade to comfort the girl. Learning the children are orphans, Mia has a vendor give them all tiaras and lets them walk with her in the parade. Everyone is impressed by her act of generosity while Mabrey sees it as a political maneuver. Mia later decides to convert one of the royal palaces into a temporary children's center. That night, Mia has her bachelorette/sleepover party, where Queen Clarisse surfs on a mattress and sings a duet with Princess Asana (Raven-Symoné), one of Mia's good friends. In the meantime, Mabrey realizes Nicholas has fallen for Mia, but Nicholas says that Mia will never love him. Nicholas comes upon Mia as she is practicing her archery as part of her coronation rites. He helps her succeed in getting the arrow to hit the bullseye, something she had been struggling with. Nicholas then informs Mia that he is leaving, but asks to see her just one more time before he goes. She declines, saying she is under close guard. That night, Nicholas appears outside Mia's window and asks her to come out. Lilly encourages her to go and Mia sneaks out. They ride out to a lake where they share secrets, dance and eventually fall asleep. They awaken to find a man in a boat videotaping them. Mia thinks Nicholas set her up, while he insists he had no idea. By the time Mia gets back to the palace, the scandalous footage is already being broadcast. Andrew is disappointed and kisses Mia to see if there is a romantic spark between them. They realize they do not love each other, but do not call off the wedding for the good of Genovia. The wedding is to take place the following day, and Mia's mother Helen (Caroline Goodall) comes with her new husband Patrick (Sean O'Bryan) and their newborn son Trevor. Nicholas decides against attending, but his surly housekeeper Gretchen informs him that Mabrey engineered their televised scandal. Right before the wedding, Joe informs Mia that Nicholas is innocent. Queen Clarisse encourages Mia to follow her heart, something she has never done and has now cost her Joe, the only man she truly loved. Mia reenters the church, and asks the members of the Parliament to consider the women in their families and questions if they would force them what they're forcing her to do (marrying people they don't love). Mabrey cites the law again, suggesting that Nicholas be named King, only for Nicholas to arrive and refuse the crown as well as disown his uncle. Mia proposes the law on royal marriages be abolished & the Parliament unanimously gives its assent. Encouraged by Mia to have her own happy ending, Clarisse proposes to Joe and they are promptly married. About a week later, Mia is preparing for her coronation when Nicholas shows up. He professes his love for Mia on bended knees and they share a romantic kiss. The next day, Mia is crowned "Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia" with all in attendance in the royal palace. An epilogue shows that Genovian Parliament now allows female members (one of whom is Charlotte) and Queen Mia officially opens the children's home. Cast *Anne Hathaway as Princess Mia Thermopolis Renaldi *Julie Andrews as Queen Clarisse Renaldi *Héctor Elizondo as Joe *John Rhys-Davies as Viscount Mabrey *Heather Matarazzo as Lilly Moscovitz *Chris Pine as Nicholas Devereaux *Callum Blue as Andrew Jacoby *Raven-Symoné as Princess Asana *Kathleen Marshall as Charlotte Kutaway *Jonny Blu as himself *Tom Poston as Lord Palimore *Joel McCrary as Prime Minister Motaz *Kim Thomson as Reporter Elsie Kentworthy *Larry Miller as Paolo *Caroline Goodall as Helen Thermopolis O'Connell *Meredith Patterson as Lady Elissa *Spencer Breslin as Prince Jacques *Tracy Reiner as Lady Anthony *Paul Vogt as Lord Crawley *Paul Williams as Lord Harmony *Peter Allen Vogt as Mr. Crawley *Anna Netrebko as herself *Abigail Breslin as Carolina, the orphan child *Hannah Schneider as Dancing Princess Hannah *Charlee Corra Disney as Princess Charlee *Aimee Adams Hall as Princess Aimee *Nadege August as Princess Nadege *Claudia Katz Minnick as Freda Kout *Stan Lee as Three Stooges wedding guest Production The filming dates for "The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement" took place from November 2003 until 2004. The locations for the movie were filmed in Los Angeles, Santa Clarita, Pasadena & Universal City, California and the castle flyover scene was filmed at Longford Castle in England. Box Office "The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement" opened in 3,472 theaters in North America and grossed $22,956,453 in its opening weekend. It grossed $134,734,481 worldwide—$95,170,481 in North America and $39,564,000 in other territories. Critical Reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that the film had a 25% "certified rotten" rating with an average score of 4.6/10 based on 115 critical reviews. The site's general consensus is that "Anne Hathaway and Julie Andrews bring charm and elegance to the movie, but there's not enough material for them to work with in this sequel." On Metacritic (which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 reviews from film critics, it has an average score of 43 from the 31 reviews) which indicates "Mixed or average reviews". Carla Meyer from the San Francisco Chronicle says the film "offers enough glossy good cheer to appeal to everyone." Roger Ebert gave the film a two-in-a-half star rating, calling it "a wonderful, lighthearted fantasy based on Cinderella, and is sure to be loved by lots of young girls." Trailer Category:2004 films Category:2000s films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Buena Vista Pictures films Category:Sequels Category:American romantic comedy films Category:Films rated G Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Films with a single song